trapped in duelist kingdom AGAIN!
by Inubi Gingitsune
Summary: Pegasus asks Yugi and his friends to house sit his castle while he travels, then the island gets blocked off by a shadow realm bubble that surrounds it,the duel monsters come to life, and Bakura's teddy gets eaten by sharks?
1. chap one

haven't had any inspiration lately but I'm sorta back again after spending several months reading other stories. and after a while of reading some Yu-Gi-Oh stories I decieded to make one too so here we go*(the yami's have their own bodies here too)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Yugi's house-  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Yugi:*answers phone*hello, motou residence, Yugi motou speaking,how may I help you?  
  
Pegasus:..hello Yugi boy it's me Pegasus  
  
Yugi:..Pegasus!!!......why are you calling me,how did you get my number are you kinapping people's souls again?gimme my grampa and the kaiba brothers!!!!  
  
Pegasus:....umm Yugi boy....that was almost a year or so ago......you already got their souls back....  
  
Yugi:...oh....yeah...right......so what do you want,HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?!  
  
Pegasus:....it's not important Yugi boy.....anyway I called to ask if you and your little friends can house sit my castle while I go wander the world.  
  
Yami Bakura:...do we get payed for it?  
  
Yugi:..what the...?how did you get on this line?!  
  
Yami Bakura:...ummm.....  
  
Pegasus:...WHATEVER YES YOU WILL GET PAYED NOW CAN YOU OR NOT!?  
  
Yugi:...sheesh ok ok...........  
  
Pegasus:....thank you Yugi boy bye*hangs up*  
  
Yami Bakura:..umm..bye*hangs up*  
  
Yugi:...*also hangs up*...,how did these people get my number.....?well he asked for me and my friends so....*dials everyone's numbers...including Malik's tomb keeper place*  
  
-Malik's tomb keeper place...thing-  
  
*ring ring*....  
  
Marik:*picks up phone*...wrong number..*slams reciever down*  
  
Yugi:....*sweatdrops*.....  
  
Malik:....*shakes head and picks up phone which Marik missed when he slammed it*..hello?  
  
Yugi:...hi Malik!  
  
Malik:...wrong number...*slams phone down too...misses too*  
  
Ishizu:...*sighs and picks up phone*...hello....?  
  
Yugi:...hiwannagohousesitacastleformoneytommorow?  
  
Ishizu:....what?  
  
Yugi:....wanna go house sit a castle for money tommorow?  
  
Ishizu:....I would but I can't leave Malik and Marik alone in this house for two seconds soo  
  
Yugi:....bring them along  
  
Ishizu:..oh...ok.*hangs up*  
  
Malik:...*heard*...COUNT ME IN!!!!  
  
Marik:....who was that?  
  
Malik:...wrong number....  
  
Ishizu:....Yugi inviting us to house sit with him for money  
  
Marik:...ok*leaves*  
  
Ishizu:*leaves*  
  
Malik:*about to leave*..wait....when did we get a phone number?...SINCE WHEN IS THERE A PHONE IN THIS PLACE?!*looks to where phone was and there's nothing there*...O_o.....  
  
-Yugi's house-  
  
Yugi:...now for Joey...*knock on door*...huh?...*opens doo and Joey and Serenity are there*  
  
Joey:...say my name Yugi?  
  
Yugi:....O_o.......guess now we call Tea since...Bakura already knows.....*picks up phone and dials Tea's number*  
  
-Tea's house-  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Tea:*picks up phone*...helle Tea speaking...  
  
Yugi:...hey Tea wanna go house sit tommorow with me and everyone?  
  
Joey:....why are you calling everyone Yuge?  
  
Mai:..who is it?(she's visiting)  
  
Tea:...oh just Yugi and Joey asking us out on a date tommorow.  
  
Yugi:...THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!!!!  
  
Mai:*not paying attention*...sure whatever...  
  
Tea:...sure Yugi,Joey,we'll go out with you. bye  
  
Yugi:...that is not what I SAID!!!!!!!!!!*they hung up*...they hung up and think it's a date*  
  
Yami:...who'd you ask on a date Yugi?  
  
Yugi:....I DIDN'T ASK ANYONE OUT ON A DATE, I JUST ASKED THEM IF THEY WANNA HOUSE SIT WITH US TOMMOROW!!!!  
  
-Seto's house/manshion-  
  
Seto:.......did you hear someone screaming about asking people to house sit with him and his friends tommorow?  
  
Mokuba:....sounded like Yugi...  
  
Seto:...so it was nothing?  
  
Mokuba:...yup*starts reading some comics*  
  
Seto:ok*starts playing solitaire on laptop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*everyone's getting off the boat to duelist kingdom,Bakura's looking like he wants to strangle Marik, Marik's hiding behiend Ishizu and Yami Bakura is keeping at least six feet from Bakura at all times till they get to the castle*  
  
Marik:......*cowering behiend Ishizu*  
  
Ishizu:.....*sweatdrop*  
  
Yami Bakura:..........*bigger sweatdrop*  
  
Yami:...who knew Bakura could get so worked up about losing a teddy bear.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura:*cuddling a keychain sized teddy bear*  
  
Marik:...what's that*takes it* a teddy bear?  
  
Bakura:...give it back, it reminds me of my mom...  
  
Marik:....you don't need it...*tosses it over board and sharks eat it*  
  
Bakura:...my teddy......*jumps Marik and starts beating the tar out of him then holds him over his head about to throw him over board*GET IT BACK!!!!!!  
  
Marik:...O_o...HELP  
  
Yami Bakura:....*grabs Bakura's arm*STOP!!!!  
  
Bakura:....*glares*  
  
Yami Bakura:....*backs away slowely*  
  
Marik:*gets out of Bakura's grip and hides behiend Ishizu*  
  
Bakura:*glaring at Marik*  
  
all but Bakura:O_O*sweatdrop*.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi:...*sweatdrops*...yeah...he almost threw Marik over board to a bunch of sharks.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
will anyone solve the mystery of how they knew Yugi's number?...or how the heck Marik answered the phone when they don't even have one?well what do ya think?this is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh so it might not be good but still...anyway pls review. 


	2. chap two

I heard someone once say that the first few chapters don't get many reviews so this and the next chapter will be posted at about a week from the first review for the chapter ok,let the chapter begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
after the trip,and the whole teddy thing it was about 11:30PM and the Yu-Gi-Oh crew were getting ready for bed,some though(namely Bakura,Yugi,Yami,and Joey) were awake on their bed looking through their decks  
  
Bakura:...this place sorta creeps me out...maybe my favorite card'll help me sleep....pulls out change of heart card and places it next to pillow then goes to sleep,outside thunder and lightning fill the sky and due to the multiple mellenium items in one place a huge dome(like in the duel with pegasus) engulfs the island  
  
Yugi:at same time as Bakura...the dark magician always helps me sleep for some reasonplaces it next to his bed  
  
Yami:...shrugswell Yugi...guess I'll pick a card toopulls out celtic gaurdian and places it next to bed,both fall asleep  
  
Joey:same time toopulls out "geirfrei the iron knight,Flame swordsman,and red eyes" and placess them next to bed too...protect my dreams guys...no bad dreams....I hate this place....all close doors to own rooms,shadow bubble dome thing fully engulfs and all the cards glow  
  
--------------12:00 midnight------------  
  
from Bakura's room you can hear a slight giggle  
  
Bakura(whom I will from now on call Ryou like everyone else does):...mumbles at the sound and rolls over something:giggles more  
  
Ryou:....wakes up some and notices his hand feels something hard,feels around the thing and realizes it's.......a hand?...it's not my hand so.....reaches over thing and turns on light,there laying next to him is the lady form the change of heart card with a smile  
  
C O H lady:.....hiwaves slightly  
  
Ryou:....blushes...AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Bakura(the yami):runs in and see C O H lady and RyouWHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HIKARI?!lunges at her but she gets up and goes into him.....passes out  
  
Ryou:.......the thud caused a card to fall from his deck and when it hits the floor it glows...which card was that?is the man-eater bug which emerges from the card  
  
Man eater bug:.....eyes glow and looks all creepy as it rears backRAAAAAURRRRRRRGGG...OOOOOWWWWWWWW my back...IT HURTS!!!!!!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou:.....sweatdrops  
  
Man-eater bug:......cracks back....much better....so how are you human?,did you sleep well?what's your favorite color?MY NAME IS MANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!wanna be my friend?wanna chat?  
  
Ryou:sweatdrop that's about as big as him  
  
--------------Malik and Marik's room-----------------  
  
.....Malik:wide awake because the storm caused by shadow realm dome thing....I'm bored....looks out window and sees lots of zombie monsters....Oo...AHHHHH  
  
Marik:...what is it stupid hikari?  
  
Malik:....I see dead things out therearmored zombie gets to window and starts tapping on it  
  
Marik:....goes up to window and opens it  
  
armored zombie:....uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Marik:....GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!voice echos  
  
armored zombie:...uuu....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I just wanted to borrow a pillow!!!WAAAAAHHHHHH MEANIE!!!!!!!!!leaves crying,other zombies follow  
  
Malik:.........Oo...  
  
Marik:....leaves mumbling,passes the place where Kaiba and Pegasus dueled...STUPID HIKARIS!!!!!!!!!!!!screams into hole  
  
echo:.........stupid stupid stu..id  
  
Marik:....smirksMarik is the Best!!!!!!!!  
  
echo: Marik is the Best, Marik is the Best, M ik is e B st  
  
Marik:.....I WILL RULE ALL!!!!  
  
echo:...oh for the.....WHO CARES?!  
  
Marik:....Oo.......WHO ARE YOU?!I'm MARIK THE SOON TO BE RULER OF THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
echo:....BIG WHOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik:......WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
echo:.....YOUR UNCLE BOB!!!WHO ELSE STUPID I'M AN ECHO!!!!!!  
  
Marik:.........no you'r not...I don't have and uncle named bob.....  
  
echo:...DUH I'M YO MAMA!!!!  
  
Marik:throws M rod down hole  
  
Echo:...clunk...OWW...HAHAHAHA now I will rule the world!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik:....throws rock down and a clunk is heard and m rod flies back up  
  
----------------outside------------  
  
Exodia:drags self out of water the bottom of his left eye twitching......evil kid threw me into water......REVENGEwave washes him back out to seaAAAARGH BLAST IT...I WILL RETURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.....yeah...umm I own nothing here also I made part of next chapter already,well cye next chapter.pls review!!!! 


End file.
